Tenemos que Hablar
by AquaticWhisper
Summary: Esto era difícil... pero tenían que hablar antes de que todo se volviera insostenible...


**.**

**Un intercambio de palabras entre MeimiCaro y esta autora y paff... **

**Ideas locas se han producido dando como resultado esto le leerán a continuación :D**

_Gracias Meimi por darme la inspiración para entrar en este fandom desde el primer momento :3_

* * *

**Tenemos que hablar**

**Palabras: 714**

**Dedicado a MeimiCaro**

* * *

Marinette miró con seriedad a Adrien, esto ya no podía seguir así, tenía que ponerle una parada o arruinaría su vida y la de él en el proceso. Aspiró profundo y se acercó.

—Debemos hablar —le dijo, el rubio dejó lo que sea que estaba haciendo en el computador y la observó. Él también necesitaba hablar con ella, pero no sabía cómo decirle eso.

—Tú dirás —comentó, tratando de pensar en como actuar, si ella le contaba algo grave podía tomarse de eso para pedirle el divor… ¿Qué dijo que?

—Quiero el divorcio —soltó, observó la sorpresa de su marido, pero no ver ni siquiera un deje de tristeza le dolió, quizás si hacia bien en pedirle aquello.

—¿Por qué quieres divorciarte? —cuestionó, intrigado.

—Yo —corrió la mirada—, yo estoy enamorada de otra persona… —apretó los ojos y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos— ¡Te he sido infiel!

Ok, de todo lo que pudiera decirle su dulce y querida esposa, eso era lo que menos esperaba… pero ¿podía él reclamarle algo? También había sido infiel… también había caído en la tentación con otra persona.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó, sintiéndose realmente dolido. ¡Se supone que Marinette lo idolatraba!

—No me lo creerías —respondió…

—Pruébame —la desafío—, mínimo merezco saber quien es ese hombre que se esta llevando a mi mujer… —trató de hacerse notar molesto, pero realmente lo estaba. ¡Por todo lo cielos! ¿En qué momento Marinette lo engaño? No podía creerlo…

Bueno, él tampoco era monedita de oro… pero es que las curvas de su compañera lo ponían en un estado de completa sumisión… Y era toda una experta para domarlo. Algo que no había en su matrimonio, Marinette siempre era tan sumisa y tierna, dejaba que él solo actuara… Y le gustaba, pero no siempre.

—Lo conocí antes que a ti —reconoció, haciéndolo volver a su conversación con la que aún era su esposa—. Él le da algo a mi vida que, lamentablemente, no me lo das tú.

—Auch, Mari, eso duele —dijo, pero suspiró—. Bien, si quieres el divorcio, dame un nombre y llamó a mi abogado de inmediato para que empiece con el trámite.

—Supongo que no tengo opción —suspiró, dejando caer los brazos—. Es Chat Noir —ante aquella confesión, Adrien soltó el teléfono que tenía en las manos.

—¿Que tú qué? —exclamó con un leve temblor en los labios.

—Eso, que tengo un amorío con Chat Noir…

—¡Eso es imposible! —volvió a exclamar.

—No para Ladybug —confesó finalmente, mostrándole el arete… El dichoso arete. Adrien empezó a llorar— ¿Por qué lloras?

—Porque somos un par de idiotas —y tras eso, empezó a reír como un desquiciado. ¿Por qué, demonios, no se dio cuenta de que, las curvas que tanto lo volvían loco, estaban ahí, bajo la ropa de su esposa? Quizás porque siempre estuvo enceguecido por la imagen visual de Ladybug… ¡Se odiaba en ese momento!

—¿Adrien? —y la única respuesta que tuvo fue su anillo, no el de casados, el otro, el que era un Miraculous— ¡Oh por todos los cielos! —Marinette se cubrió la boca con ambas manos—. ¿De verdad eres él? ¡Rayos, Adrien! Entonces, ¿por qué eres tan aburrido?

—Pensé que te gustaba así… —comentó, y ahora se sentía peor que antes.

—Eso me aburre demasiado —dijo pegando las manos en sus mejillas para deslizarlas hacia abajo, la cara graciosa hizo reír a Adrien—. Pensé que era tu estilo… ¡Maldita sea! Esto es una gran falta de comunicación.

Ambos se miraron y empezaron a reír como un par desquiciados… Eran un desastre…

Adrien volvió a tomar el teléfono cuando pudo calmar su risa…

—¿A quién llamas?

—Al abogado… —respondió con una sonrisa…

—Pero…

—Nada, quiero casarme de nuevo para irme a una buena luna de miel…

—Pero ya tuvimos una, y…

—Y entre mentiras, volvimos por problemas en París… —le recordó—. No señora, vamos a darle una boda a Chat Noir y a Ladybug y los vamos a sacar de ahí para traerlos a estas versi…

Pero no pudo terminar de hablar porque Marinette le quitó el teléfono y se le sentó encima…

—¿Marinette? —susurró mientras ella jugaba con sus labios, amagando con besarla.

—¿Por qué esperar? —dijo—. Ven aquí, Gatito, esto te va a gustar… y mucho…

* * *

.

* * *

*huye* Gracias por leer~

.

Aquatic~

.

9 de Febrero 2020


End file.
